Isaravissith
The Grand Temple of Isaravissith, or Snake Fortess as it has sometimes been called, is a structure on the island of Shavarath. History Once the temple of an ancient yuan-ti deity, for hundreds of years Isaravissith has been held by Sobek in the name of the Lords of Dust and the Desolate One. As a result of Sobek's influence, worship of this grim god is now the dominant religion of the yuan-ti. During his reign Sobek used his dark powers to create abominations to guard the temple, including the Salamandril and creatures he called yuan-ti anathemas. Description The temple is a large stone pyramid with four levels surrounded by thick jungle. Extradimensional travel of any kind was previously unusable within the pyramid, however since Sobek's death this is no longer the case. The top level (the first level) is a small throne room (A), which is not connected internally to the other levels of the pyramid. The level below (the second level) that is dominated by a large hall (B, used for congregations, brawls and bonfires), barracks and armouries guarded my yuan-ti soldiers ©, and some other peripheral chambers (D) for holding offerings to Sobek and prisoners awaiting judgment. The level below that (the third level) has a dungeon (E) with a bloodstained stone table and several holding cells, guard rooms (F) with large alarm gongs, a massive hall (G) filled with the bones and skulls of giant snakes that form a ghastly pulpit, a torture chamber (H) and some desecrated yuan-ti tombs (I). The lowest level (the fourth level) has chambers that were temporarily occupied by Sreshtu (J) and Ahiravan (K), Sobek's lair (L), chambers which when entered contained only the guts of hydras that appear to exploded when Sobek was killed (M) and a treasure chamber which once held a large hoard of yuan-ti gold (N). Many of the doors of the lower levels of the pyramid are protected with powerful glyphs and symbols, which can be bypassed with the word ''"Absardalom". '' In the Campaign Rakshasa servants of Sreshtu found the bottle containing the Providence (as well as Vantis, Lannus, Rexxar and their crew) and brought it to Isaravissith. Vantis, Lannus and Rexxar then escaped captivity and killed Mulmus, the Salamandril and Sobek. Unlocked Statistics Blocks CR7 Yuan-ti Soldier - Large Monstrous Humanoid9 HP67 Initiative+5 Speed30(6)AC21(T11,FF19) Scimitar+15(1d8+6/18–20) and bite +9(2d6+3+2d6 acid+venom, target must roll DC17 fortitude or take d6 each round until the save is made, save grants immunity for ten minutes) OR longbow +12(2d6+6/×3) Active Feats - Reach 10, blindfight, mobility+4, precise shot, Neutralize poison 3/day, darkvision, SR18 Passive Feats - Hunter's Focus+2/+2, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Alertness Abilities19,13,17,20,20,18 Saves+6,+7,+11 Skills-Perception+19,Stealth+12 CR14 Yuan-Ti Anathema - Large Monstrous Humanoid13 HP166 Initiative+5 Speed-30(6) AC25(T10,FF24) 5 bites+17(2d6+6+d6 acid+venom, target must roll DC20 fortitude or take d6 each round until the save is made, save grants immunity for ten minutes) Abilities22,13,26,14,20,18 Saves+12+9+13 FEATS - Improved Initiative, Multiattack, combat expertise Intimidate+20 Sense motive+21 Perception+21 Survival+21 SQ - Aversion (at will as a move action, one target within 30 feet must Will save DC21 or stay 20 feet away from snakes for 10 minutes, compulsion can be overcome with another DC21 Will save, but target takes -4 to Dexterity), Reach 10, neutralize poison 3/day, SR24, Darkvision SPELLS L0 - detect poison, cure 1, detect magic II, preserve organ, no light L1 - Bane, Inhibit, Sanctuary, sorrow, swift bloodwind III & cause fear (inflict d8+5) L2 - black karma curse, cloud of knives, dance of ruin, lesser wither limb, wave of grief, death knell & scare (inflict 2d8+10) L3 - Alter fortune, circle of nausea, slashing darkness, unholy storm, dispel magic & contagion L4 - Damning darkness, Divine power, hell's power, mass shield of faith, heal 4d8+13 & poison L5 - Righteous wrath of the faithful, earth reaver, insect plague, unhallow of anchoring & feeblemind L6 - thousand needles, blade barrier & stoneskin (mass inflict 2d8+13) L7 - Wretched Blight & acid fog (mass inflict 3d8+13) Category:Locations